


drawing you in

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three times Anne and Constance nearly kissed (and wanted to) and the one time they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drawing you in

**One**

While the heat in the gardens can get rather unbearable at times Anne still loves to take her afternoon stroll in it; it’s become even more enjoyable with Constance by her side.

“…the Duchess of Savoy sends her regards and would like to request if you have the time to send her some of the sweets that she has found she misses.” Constance dictates a letter that arrived that morning, keeping her voice as neutral as possible while they both know the code underneath from Christine.

It’s easy to slide her arm through Constance’s, draw her attention away from the letter at least for a moment, and enjoy the press of warm skin against her own. They both shouldn’t be out for long; their fair skin not made for the unrelenting sun but Anne breathes in the sweet smell of the flowers to imprint this to her mind forever.

“Majesty?” Constance sounds confused and the eyes she realized she had just shut opens again to sneak a peek at Constance.

She hadn’t noticed she had also gotten so close to Constance too, puffs of warm air hitting her cheek and her gaze drops down to those pink lips, silently wondering what it would be like to draw her closer and kiss her.

For a brief moment she thinks that Constance might lean in except that the silence is broken by the other ladies in waiting tittering in laughter behind them, cutting through their moment and Anne pulls away to offer Constance a half-hearted smile, takes a deep breath and moves on, the memory filling her dream that night.

~~

**Two**

Anne makes a striking image sitting on her throne, back straightened and eyes impassively looking over the court, when her gaze lands on Constance there is an almost imperceptible smile that Constance knows is Anne’s own way of smiling at her in court.

She both loves and hates these court events, on one hand they allow her to wander away from Anne’s side and slide through the crowd, gathering secrets along the way and all the while admiring Anne from a distance but on the other hand, Anne is at a distance that Constance loathes, sometimes out of sight and her heart yearns to see her again during those moments.

As luck would have it today a messenger has arrived, giving her leave to step up to the dais to whisper the news in Anne’s ear.

She still smells faintly of the rose petals Constance added to her bath that morning on a whim; the neckline of her dress is a strange distracting, Constance’s eyes keep trying to follow it, admiring the smoothness of Anne’s skin, free of blemishes and like marble but she knows just how soft it can be when Anne takes her hand, the signal that she should talk.

When Anne looks her way, tilts her head up to hear the news Constance stops, just for a second. If she leans down any further at the angle she’s on she could press her lips to Anne’s right there in the court, for all to see.

It’s that thought that snaps her out of it, turning and ducking her head to side, telling Anne the missive and ignoring the thread of heat that remains in her at her previous thought.

~~

**Three**

Had there been anyone else Anne could trust with such a request she would have sent them right away because now she must deal with two weeks without Constance, watching her favoured lady in waiting ready her horse.

“You’ll be careful of course.” Anne says, not a question but a statement, catching Constance’s eyes.

“But of course your majesty.” Constance replies, she doesn’t bow as she would if they were at court, the times where they’re alone they have both learned to cast off most social requirements and Anne will forever be grateful for that.

“The Musketeers will be with you, see that they don’t do anything foolish.” Anne smiles impishly, pleased to see Constance laugh at that and comment that she’ll force some sense in to them yet.

She knows that Constance can take care of herself, smooths down her dress so her hands have something to do other than twist themselves with worry.

Constance smiles at her, bright and true, reaching out to take one of her hands.

“I’ll be back before you know it.” She says, eyes not leaving Anne’s as she nods as though to convince her even more.

Her other hand raises, pushes back the curls that fell out of place at Constance’s actions, but instead of pulling hovers over Constance’s cheek.

She’s taken a step closer before she can even think about it and closes the gap between them.

This close if she wished to she could count Constance’s lashes, promise her an affection for every one and deliver it with a kiss.

Constance leans in, clothed breasts brush lightly against her own and it’s like a shock up her spine and she wants more.

Except the thunder of hooves has them jerking a part, cheeks flushed but they can’t stop looking at each other even as the Musketeers loudly greet them.

She watches Constance until she’s just a speck in the distance and even then continues to till the other ladies in waiting find her and her duties call her away.

~~

**…and the one time they did**

Two weeks without Anne and with only the boys company has rightfully driven Constance to madness. Her every night she dreams of returning to the court, to Anne, and of finishing what was left behind between them; this lingering want.

Her clothes feel stifling and the mission drags and even as she stands and delivers her report to the Duchess of Savoy she feels like most of herself was left back in the stables and her body is just an empty shell trying to do anything to make its way home.

Riding in to the palace is exhilarating, with each step closer she finally feels like she’s breathing again and nearly knocks the stable hand down in her hurry to rush off.

Anne isn’t in the gardens when she arrives, nor her room, and when she asks she finds out that a special court was called in session and her heart drops, not knowing how long that will take and unable to interrupt it.

The only thing she can do is pace in Anne’s room and hope she returns soon, heart fluttering in her chest in equal measures of warmth and worry.

Except then Anne steps in, eyes lighting up when she sees Constance and demands the others leave them and all the worry floods out of her.

“Shall I report?” She asks, no decorum left however with the smile on her face.

“You shall do nothing of the sort.” Anne tells her, echoing the smile with one of her own, stepping forward quickly yet somehow still the measure of grace that Constance admires and envies all at once.

Fingers tangle in her hair and her laughter is covered up by Anne’s lips against hers, warm and soft as she’s always imagined it to be; her hands falling to Anne’s hips to pull her in closer.

It’s intoxicating the way Anne kisses, no room for argument, gentle yet firm all the same. Two weeks of dreams could never have prepared her for this; for the way Anne draws her hands back to cup her face, pulling away only to dart closer again, kissing her harder this time.

“I have missed you dear Constance.” Anne tells her, stepping forward and Constance is forced to take a step back when her balance is threatened, knees hitting the bed and her arms are thrown around Anne’s neck to drag her down on top of her.

“As I have missed you my Queen.” Constance says with a breathy gasp, head falling back when Anne’s lips trail down her jawline and neck.

She’ll spend the whole night showing her just how much.


End file.
